Valentine's Day Special
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: Is it really that unbelievable that I've given up on Sasuke? LeeSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Day Special  
****By: Kuroi Hana**

Sakura sighed, letting her stunning, green eyes droop. As far as she was concerned, Sasuke would never be her boyfriend. He thought of himself too highly.

"I guess, sometimes Naruto _is_ right. Sasuke-kun probably does have a stick shoved up his butt." The pink-haired kunoichi mumbled to her and stared up at the clear, blue sky. It was actually quite long ago that Sakura have given up on Sasuke. After her crush (extremely long crush, mind you) ended, she began to notice other guys.

"Such as…" Sakura blushed as she thought of a certain dark-haired ninja. Now, exactly who is this lucky man? Sakura won't say, her face turns into a cherry and quickly changes the subject.

Suddenly, an idea pops inside her head. Perhaps she will buy a Valentine's Day card for the one she likes! The next stop, _"Le Magasin D'amour"_! (1)

* * *

It was a common sight to see Sakura shopping at _"Le Magasin D'amour"_, so no one ever questioned her. It was also well-known that the pink haired female would shop here around Valentine's Day. What was odd was that Sakura only picked ONE card, which said _"Be Mine"_, and paid for it. 

"Is that all, dear?" The cashier behind the counter questioned, curiously, raising an eyebrow as Sakura nodded. This girl usually got **a lot** of stuff. Sakura handed her the money and the female continued, "I'm presuming this is for Uchiha-san, ne?"

Surprised, but thoroughly expecting this, she shook her head. And guess what? After a few moments of complete shock and slowly processing this through her mind, the poor cashier promptly fainted!

"Is it really that unbelievable that I've given up on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura inquired, more to herself, however, apparently everyone else in the store heard and fell into a dead faint. Blinking several times, she shrugged and sighed. Leaving all the shop's occupants on the floor, the green-eyed teenager walked out with a tiny bag holding a Valentine's Day card and nothing else.

* * *

A certain taijutsu specialist, with his trademark bushy eyebrows and green spandex suit, walked down the busy streets of Konoha. It was always so hectic during this time of year. The roads were filled with several couples, clinging onto each other, happily. 

As he passed by several shops, one caught his eye; _"Le Magasin D'amour"_. When he peeked inside, everything was silent, such a contrast from the noise outside. He glanced at the cashier, who was getting up shakily, with such wide eyes; they were almost big as saucers. She grabbed Lee's green spandex, and struggled to make words form.

"I-It's imp-possible…" The cashier stuttered.

"What's wrong, miss?"

Her grey eyes turned to face Lee, instead of looking into space. "S-she's… g-given up on U-Uchiha-san…"

Lee gasped, "Who?"

"Sa-Sakura-san…" And she fainted once again.

"Sakura-san… Has given up on Sasuke-san?" It took him a few minutes before the new piece of information sunk in. He threw a fist into the air, and exclaimed, "Yosh!"

* * *

Once at home, Sakura did a rough draft of what to write on the card. As we look at the garbage can by her writing desk, we find that it's full to the brim and overflowing with crumpled up paper. 

"_'Dear'_…! Crap, I screwed up the 'r'." She wanted it to be perfect. Sighing, she leaned on her arms staring out the window, which was located to her right. Sakura felt like she was about to fall asleep, when she noticed someone walking towards her door. "Ah, it's Lee-san! Does my hair look okay? Oh! My shirt is all wrinkled! No!"

Speed changing (changing extremely fast, in case you don't know) into something nicer and different from her usual attire, she sat on the couch impatiently.

* * *

The dark haired male, standing confidently, despite his knees kept shaking, was exceptionally nervous. Ah, for the hell of it all! Gathering up his courage, he quickly tapped the doorbell and shutting his eyes, expecting an outburst from the pink haired kunoichi. 

"Lee-san?" Sakura asked, pretending to be shocked, even though she knew he was coming. It was far from what he had expected.

"Sakura-san, these are for you!" And he stuck out a bunch of beautiful, crimson roses. A blush arose from Sakura.

"A-arigato, Lee-san." A shy smile formed upon her pink lips. Gathering up her own courage, she hesitantly leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

There was an awkward, brief silence between the two, as both were furiously blushing.

"Sakura-san, that's not a proper kiss!"

* * *

(1) – "Le Magasin D'amour" basically means "The Store of Love" in French. 

Kuroi Hana: Konnichiwa, minna-san. I have recently taking a liking in the Naruto category and the LeeSaku pairing.XP 3**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
